Ano Hi, Yami no Naka
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Dia hanyalah sampah―buangan―tidak berguna. Dia tak pantas untuk mencintai ataupun dicintai. Hanya sebuah alat, tidak lebih dari itu. Namun saat sang kupu-kupu biru mulai merendahkan sayapnya yang rapuh, akankah dia dicintai sekali ini saja? Yaoi. First Fic in Loveless Fandom.


**Loveless and All Characters belong to Yun Koga.**

'**Ano Hi, Yami no Naka' presented by Harumi Kitara.**

**Picture isn't mine.**

**Rated : M for Adult Theme and Violent.**

**Genre : Angst (maybe), Romance and other(s) (Sure, I don't care...)**

**Warning : First fic in Loveless Fandom (Hajimemashita, mina-san!), Tidak ada hubungan antara judul dan cerita, OOC, AU―no cat ears world nor sacrifice-fighter world, Yaoi/Slash/BL/Boys-Love or whatever you call it, Prostitute and Master-Slave Theme Based, Not recomended for children, Gaje-ness, Miss Typos bertebaran, Super-Duper Pendek sekali, Soubi-cent (SeimeixSoubi, SoubixRitsuka, RitsuxSoubi and KioxSoubi) and slight Aoyagi-cest (SeimeixRitsuka). Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary : Dia hanyalah sampah―buangan―tidak berguna. Dia tak pantas untuk mencintai ataupun dicintai. Hanya sebuah alat, tidak lebih dari itu. Namun saat sang kupu-kupu biru mulai merendahkan sayapnya yang rapuh, akankah dia dicintai sekali ini saja?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, I beg you, please click 'Back'**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Sayap-sayapku rapuh, memudar di kegelapan malam ...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Kupu-kupu biru itu terbang dengan bebas di tengah hutan―terbang menuju puncak pohon raksasa yang hijau daun-daunnya. Sayap-sayapnya indah, mengepak di bawah sinar mentari yang cerah, seolah-olah pelangi imajiner terlukis di setiap kepakannya. Bunga-bunga dan rerumputan turut menyoraki dari bawah, angin pun turut menerjang, namun perlahan dengan lembut menyapanya, ikut menyemangatinya. Kupu-kupu biru itu terus berusaha, terbang sekuat tenaga hingga puncak pohon raksasa yang hijau daun-daunnya. Namun perlahan, sayapnya memudar―kupu-kupu biru itu jatuh karenanya._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Aku membenci diriku yang takut pada seseorang ..."_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Agatsuma Soubi―begitulah dirinya dipanggil.

Iris lembayungnya yang beku dan parasnya yang rupawan―siapa yang tak tertarik padanya?

Misterius, dingin, dan sulit digapai, namun tetap indah dan menawan bak seekor kupu-kupu biru langka di tengah hutan―itulah Soubi. Tubuhnya yang selalu terjaga proporsionalitasnya, kulit pucat yang halus serta wajah cantik dengan sebuah senyuman manis terukir, dan jangan lupakan surai keperakan yang jatuh begitu saja melewati pundaknya, menambah keelokannya. Tentu saja semua terpikat padanya, tertarik padanya, menginginkannya. Namun dalam konteks sebagai 'alat'―tidak lebih dari itu.

_Karena Soubi hanyalah sampah yang mudah untuk kau buang._

"Nnaahh ..." Erangan itu ditahannya sekuat tenaga, tak peduli bibir dan tangannya sudah terluka akibat gigitannya sendiri. "Ahh ... Hngg ..." Digigitnya keras-keras sekali lagi bibir yang sudah berdarah, sedangkan saliva bercampur dengan substansi berbau amis turun hingga dagunya. Tangannya menggapai, menemukan sehelai kain putih di bawahnya untuk diremas. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak liar―mencoba menahan sakit dan nikmat yang menjadi satu baginya. "Ri-Ritsu-sensei ..." sebutnya, meluncur dengan sempurna di sela-sela desah tertahannya.

Malam itu, di dalam ruangan penuh pajangan spesimen kupu-kupu, dan di atas ranjang berseprai putih yang mulai kusut, Soubi berbaring dengan napas tak beraturan. Entah dimana seluruh pakaiannya dibuang, dia tak lagi peduli. Yang ia ingat, semua ini adalah salah satu hukuman untuknya, walaupun dia tak tau akan seperti ini jadinya. Peluhnya jatuh, di sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai dijamah, sedangkan punggungnya menggeliat tak nyaman akibat luka cambukan dan nikmat yang ia tak mengerti berasal dari mana.

"Soubi-kun ..." Iris lembayungnya mendelik, melirik ke arah pria di atasnya dengan bulir airmata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. "_Kawaii_ ..." bisik pria itu disertai seringaian tipis, terus menelusuri lekuk tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Tangannya bergerilya, lidahnya membantu―meluluhlantakkan isi kepala Soubi yang mulai kacau. Soubi hanya diam, menjerit dalam hening―seperti apa yang pernah diperintahkan gurunya dalam pelajaran pertamanya.

"_Kau tak boleh bersuara. Tahan semua sakit itu."_―sungguh, ia masih mengingat seluruh ucapan sang guru di sela-sela suara cambukan yang menggema kala itu.

"Soubi-kun ..." Kembali panggilan dengan nada redah itu menyusup di antara pikirannya, membuyarkan seluruh lamunannya, menakutinya. "Soubi ..." Tubuhnya bergetar setiap kali suara berat itu memanggil namanya, dan setiap kali jemari dingin itu menyentuhnya―membelainya―tubuhnya akan terus menggeliat tak nyaman. Seolah-olah dirinya tersengat arus listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, menggelitik indra di kulitnya, mematikan saraf-sarafnya―dirinya tak lagi berpikir jernih. Tubuhnya lemas, tak berdaya, hanya mampu mengikuti arah permainan pria di atasnya. Pikirannya melayang, entah kemana―kali ini berputar kembali ke masa kecilnya yang ia lupakan. Sekelebat pikiran tentang orang tuanya, kecelakaan, dirinya, lalu semuanya kembali pada Ritsu-sensei―semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk untuk seorang Soubi yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

Ingin dirinya menangis malam itu―menangis tersedu-sedu dan mengadu pada sang ibu―namun dirinya tau semuanya tak mungkin ia lakukan. Karena pertama, sang ibu telah tiada. Lalu yang kedua, Ritsu-sensei pasti akan menghukumnya lebih dari ini. "S-_sensei_ ..." lirihnya, memanggil pria di atasnya yang mulai mengambil benda entah apa dari laci meja terdekat. Setelahnya, Soubi tak ingat―segalanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Hanya desah, decitan ranjang yang bergerak-gerak serta suara pergumulan yang diingatnnya―tak ada yang lain. Dan yang diingatnya, di akhir malam itu―setelah pria itu puas dengannya―dirinya ditinggal sendiri di sana.

_Ah ... Soubi memanglah sampah yang dapat dengan mudah kau buang ..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_... Seseorang yang menjadi salah satu bagian _puzzle _hidupku yang kelam ..."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Setiap hari, yang dilakukannya hanyalah melukis. Bunga dan kupu-kupu―selalu tema itu yang dibawakannya, tak ada yang lain. "Sou-chan! Tak bisakah kau melukis selain kupu-kupu seperti ini?" protes Kio yang sepertinya mulai bosan dengan apa yang selalu dilukis oleh sahabatnya itu. Dia tau Soubi adalah pelukis berbakat, potensinya sangat besar, namun pemuda stoik itu tak pernah lepas dari lukisan kupu-kupu kesayangannya―kupu-kupu indah berwarna biru, lebih tepatnya. Soubi masih tak menjawab, tangannya terus bergerak dengan indah di atas kain kanvas, mencampur warna-warna. "Sou-chan!" Kali ini dia hanya melirik tajam seperti biasa, terlihat malas untuk menjawab.

"Kau mendengarkanku, bukan?" tanya Kio lagi, berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Aku mendengarmu dengan jelas."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Soubi meletakkan _pallet _dan kuas di atas pangkuannya, "Kupu-kupu, eh?" gumamnya, "Tidak. Aku membenci mereka ... Aku membenci keindahan mereka. Aku juga membenci mereka mudah untuk ditangkap," ujarnya, "Dan aku lebih membenci mereka mudah sekali untuk ditusuk dengan jarum dan dipajang sebagai spesimen ..." jawabnya dengan nada datar nan dingin, namun iris lembayungnya menyiratkan rasa sakit. '_Aku membenci mereka mengingatkanku pada seseorang ..._' batinnya, menambahkan. Kio terpaku, tak mengerti. Pemuda bersurai hijau rumput itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menatap marah pada Soubi yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "_Mou_, kalau kau membencinya, seharusnya kau tidak melukisnya terus-menerus, 'kan? Sou-chan?"

_Violet_ itu kembali menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kau mungkin benar," sahutnya, "Tapi aku tak bisa menghilangkan kebencianku pada diriku sendiri ..." tambahnya lagi, semakin membingungkan Kio. Senyumannya terukir lembut di wajahnya, sedangkan matanya kini terlihat menyerupai sebuah garis tipis―dia tersenyum _innocent _seperti biasa. "Sou-chan, kau mulai berpikir aneh lagi ..." keluh Kio kemudian, menyerah dan mulai mengulum _lollipop_ yang terlupakan di mulutnya. Soubi hanya dapat tertawa pelan mendengarnya, kembali melukis sayap-sayap indah berwarna biru gelap di atas kanvas. Tangannya dengan cekatan memilah warna, membuat corak di sana sini, dan mewarnainya dengan sangat lembut.

Lalu kemudian, sayap-sayap itu menjadi nyata―terbang dan hinggap di pundaknya entah darimana. "_Whoa_! Indahnya!" pekik Kio, terpesona pada makhluk rapuh di pundak Soubi, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan _lollipop_-nya ke lantai. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk menyentuh sayap-sayap rapuh itu, namun Soubi melarangnya, membiarkan kupu-kupu biru itu beristirahat di pundaknya. "Biarkan saja dia di sana. Biarkan dia bebas ..." ucap Soubi menegur Kio, "... Jika kau menangkapnya, maka sayapnya yang rapuh akan hancur. Dan aku akan mati ..." ucapnya lagi, kali ini sangat lirih dan terdengar samar. Sebelum Kio dapat menyahut ucapannya, kupu-kupu indah itu kembali terbang, lalu menghilang sekejap mata.

Kio sekali lagi terperangah, "S-Sou-chan! Kupu-kupunya hilang! Kupu-kupu itu hilang!" paniknya, melihat sebuah keajaiban terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Soubi hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tidak. Itu hanyalah imajinasimu saja, Kio ..." ucapnya lembut, mempertahankan senyuman retaknya. Kio berteriak frustasi, mengusiknya. Tak dihiraukannya celoteh Kio setelahnya―tentang betapa dinginnya sikapnya, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya―fokusnya kembali kepada lukisan setengah jadinya.

_Kupu-kupu biru yang langka, eh?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Aku membenci diriku yang takut pada seseorang ..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan bagi Soubi untuk menjajakan dirinya kepada para pria hidung belang kenalan _sensei_-nya. Rokok, alkohol, _sex_―semuanya sudah ia kenali baunya semenjak usia belia. Ia sudah tak ingat bagaimana masa kecilnya dahulu―bagaimana kebahagiaan dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, bagaimana canda bersama teman sebaya, dan bagaimana cara tersenyum dengan tulus―dia sudah melupakannya―yang tersisa di ingatannya hanyalah cambukan dari _sensei_-nya dan malam-malam mengerikan baginya, semuanya masih membayangi mimpinya dengan jelas di setiap malamnya. Walaupun begitu, dia yakin ini semua memang sebagian dari takdirnya―untuk dijual ke kanan ke kiri hanya untuk dijadikan 'alat' semata, tanpa perlu mendapatkan kebahagiaan sedikitpun dari entah siapapun itu.

_Ya, dia sudah 'dilatih' untuk ini semua._

"Soubi-kun." Seluruh otot Soubi bereaksi, menegang seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar tak nyaman saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, kemudian mendorong pelan punggungnya. "Mulai saat ini kau akan bersama dengannya―Aoyagi Seimei. Dia adalah _master_ barumu ..." ucap Ritsu-sensei dingin, pada akhirnya memberikannya begitu saja pada orang yang tak dikenalnya. Soubi mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, mencoba melirik wajah tuan barunya. Ah ... rupanya seorang tuan muda dengan surai sekelam malam dan mata bak batu _onyx _yangsangat berharga. Umurnya mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, dan dia terlihat sangat baik. Wajahnya juga tampan dan tatapannya lembut bersahabat, namun seringaian yang tersirat di balik senyum manisnya membuat sebagian dari Soubi ketakutan. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, tuanku ..." ucapnya dengan formal, namun layaknya orang mati―tanpa nada yang berarti, "... Nama saya Agatsuma Soubi. Mohon bantuan Anda ..."

"Soubi, eh?"

Soubi terdiam, sebelum akhirnya terbelalak kaget menatap tuannya yang langsung menyerangnya, mencekik lehernya dengan sangat erat. "T-tuanku ...?" tanyanya dengan kesusahan, iris lembayungnya menyiratkan sakit dan bingung. "Seperti itukah caramu memperlakukan tuanmu, eh?" tanya Seimei dengan nada datar, entah mengapa menakuti Soubi, "Kau boleh jadi lebih tua dariku, namun aku berkuasa atas dirimu, ingat itu." Seimei melepaskan cengkramannya seraya berkata, "Berlutut dan tundukkan kepalamu. Jangan pernah kau berani menatap mataku secara langsung tanpa perintah dariku." Soubi terhempas begitu saja, jatuh ke tanah. Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Soubi langsung berlutut di hadapan tuannya, menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya. Di kepalanya terus berputar kemungkinan terburuk yang akan didapatkannya setelah ini―pukulankah? Tendangankah? Dirinya tak tau―namun sebagian kecil dari dirinya juga masih memiliki harapan yang tak tentu. Mungkin saja, tuannya berbaik hati dan tidak menyakitinya jika dia selalu menuruti keinginannya secepat yang ia bisa. Dan mungkin saja, tuannya akan melepaskannya―walaupun itu tak mungkin, Soubi masih berharap akan hal itu.

_Karena Soubi benar-benar takut pada apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini._

Namun kemudian yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah tendangan keras di kepalanya, membiarkannya jatuh tersungkur di tanah, membentur lantai dengan keras hingga darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sebelum dirinya berusaha bangkit, kepalanya diinjak keras-keras, membuatnya mendesis kesakitan. "Ho ... rupanya kau lumayan jinak ..." ucap tuan barunya itu, masih menginjak kepalanya, "Aku bahkan tak dapat mendengar jerit kesakitanmu ..." tambahnya lagi, memusatkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada satu kaki, "Atau kau berusaha menahannya, eh?"

"T-tuanku ..."

"Aku ingin kau menahannya ..."

Soubi tak punya piihan―ini adalah perintah tuannya. Diterimanya seluruh tendangan dari sang tuan, sedangkan dirinya mencoba untuk tetap diam. "Ahh ... Sudah kuduga, Ritsu memiliki selera yang bagus ..." gumam Seimei, setelah puas menendangi pemuda yang tergolek tak berdaya di bawah kakiknya. "Mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku, Soubi ..." ucapnya, menarik helaian keperakan Soubi dengan kasar, "... dan sebagai tanda kau adalah milikku, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah nama terindah―_Beloved_." Dan dengan ucapan itu, Seimei mengeluarkan sebuah benda perak yang berkilat tajam. Soubi hanya bisa diam dan terbelalak, sedangkan Seimei menyeringai. Perlahan, pisau lipat di genggaman Seimei bergerak, mengores kulit lehernya dengan kasar.

Sakit.

Soubi menjerit dalam hening.

Seimei tak peduli, sama sekali tak peduli. Tangannya terus mengukir nama indah itu di leher jenjang Soubi―tak peduli darah mulai mengalir akibat luka yang dibuatnya. Huruf-huruf itu ditulis dengan rapi, dilengkapi dengan ukiran menyerupai batang mawar berduri yang melingkari leher Soubi, menghiasinya dengan sangat indah. Seimei tersenyum puas, melihat Soubi duduk sembari memegangi lehernya yang berdarah, menutupi ukiran nama yang sudah dibuatnya. "Aku sudah mengukirnya cukup dalam, jadi nama itu tak 'kan menghilang walaupun lukanya sudah sembuh," ujarnya, "Kau tak 'kan bisa lari dariku, Soubi. Kemanapun kau pergi, kau harus mengikuti perintahku―aku adalah tuanmu, aku mutlak bagimu."

"T-tuanku ..."

"Selamat datang di nerakamu, Soubi ..." ucap Seimei, mengangkat dagunya dengan satu tangan. Ciuman menyela. Soubi hanya pasrah dan tak dapat berpikir lagi. Dia tak bisa melawan walaupun Seimei menciumnya dengan sangat kasar, menuntunnya menuju kamar kosong terdekat. Dan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, walaupun Seimei mulai menjamahnya, melukainya di sana sini.

_Ya, itu karena Soubi sudah 'dilatih' untuk ini semua._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_... Seseorang yang mengendalikanku di bawah telapak tangannya ..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kio, kau tak melihat perban di sekitar sini?"

Segulung kain berwarna putih terlempar tepat ke genggamannya. Soubi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menerimanya, membisikkan 'terima kasih' dalam hening. Tangannya dengan cekatan membalut lehernya―menutupi luka yang membekas di sana―luka yang membentuk huruf-huruf dari sebuah nama yang sangat indah artinya. Hening, tak ada yang mau angkat suara, namun dia tau Kio masih memperhatikannya. "Ada apa, Kio?" tanya Soubi setelahnya, menyadari bahwa Kio memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak suka lukamu itu ..." ujar Kio, jujur. Iris cokelatnya menatap tajam di balik kacamatanya, menyatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak suka lewat tatapannya. Soubi menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku pun sama ..." ucapnya, "... Tapi Seimei menginginkannya―dan aku tak dapat menolaknya."

"Seharusnya kau menghindarinya, Sou-chan. Dia bukanlah orang yang baik, kau tau itu."

"Kio. Jangan bicara hal seperti itu tentang tuanku."

"Tuan, katamu? Kau pikir kau hidup di zaman para budak masih berkeliaran di tengah jalan?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kio ..."

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Sou-chan ..." geram Kio, "Kau itu manusia. Kau bebas, dan kau bukanlah budaknya. Kau juga memiliki hak atas dirimu sendiri―persetan dengan tuan muda sialanmu itu."

"Kio!"

"Kau bahkan tidak berusaha, bukan? Padahal aku yakin kau bisa lari darinya."

Soubi hanya diam saja, tak merespon. Iris _violet_-nya menatap sendu pada kedua tangannya sendiri, sebuah senyum getir terukir di wajahnya. "Aku tak bisa ..." lirihnya, "Aku terlatih untuk hidup melayani seseorang. Aku sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini ..." ucapnya lagi, "... Jika aku tak memiliki siapapun untuk kulayani, maka aku bukanlah apa-apa di dunia ini." "Sou-chan, jika kau benar-benar ingin memiliki 'tuan' seperti katamu itu, mengapa kau tak datang dan memintaku saja dibandingkan Aoyagi itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi tuanku, Kio," ucap Soubi dengan nada serius, "Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi temanku yang berharga ..." tambahnya, disertai senyuman tulus. Kio tersentuh mendengarnya, terenyuh dan berhambur hendak memeluk Soubi. Namun sebelum tangan-tangannya berhasil menyentuh tubuh sahabatnya itu, Soubi sudah menghindar darinya dengan sangat mudah. "Sou-chan! Jangan menghindar saat aku sedang mencoba memelukmu!" protes Kio setelah terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit―dengan hidung yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu. "Aku menolaknya," sahut Soubi dingin, kembali dalam mode stoiknya.

"_Mou_! Sou-chan! Kau terlalu dingin padaku!"

"Aku tau apa yang kau rencanakan di balik otakmu itu, Kio ..."

"Aku tak merencanakan apapun! Sungguh!" sahut Kio, "... Umm, mungkin ada sedikit, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu!" Kio bangkit, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, "Sekarang, peluk aku sebagai sahabatmu satu-satunya, Sou-chan ..." ucapnya dengan antusias, menunggu Soubi akan datang dan berbalik memeluknya. Namun Soubi malah berjalan ke arah pintu di belakangnya, tak mempedulikannya, "Aku akan pergi membeli rokok ..." dan meninggalkannya mengerang frustasi untuk sekian kalinya.

_Mungkin Soubi memang benar-benar ingin Kio menjadi sahabat paling berharga baginya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Aku membenci diriku yang takut pada seseorang ..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Soubi masih berdiri di sana, menatap kosong pada langit yang dipenuhi titik-titik salju. Entah sudah berapa batang rokok yang ia habiskan, dia masih dengan sabar menunggu di sana―di depan pagar sebuah sekolah dasar. Seimei pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya entah kemana, kali ini memberikannya pada sang adik yang masih duduk di kelas enam sekolah dasar―seorang bocah 'bermasalah' yang polos dan tak tau apa-apa.

"Soubi!"

Soubi menoleh, mendapati seorang bocah berparas yang menyerupai Seimei berlari ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum lebar, menyapa bocah laki-laki itu, "Selamat pagi, Ritsuka. Apakah pelajaranmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut, masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Aoyagi Ritsuka tampak khawatir dan marah padanya, dengan napas terengah-engah dirinya berdiri di samping Soubi dan berkata, "Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu di sini? Kau tidak menungguku sedari pagi, bukan?" tanyanya, terdengar sangat khawatir bagi Soubi. Soubi tampak terkejut walaupun hanya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh senyumannya. "Tidak. Aku baru saja datang ..." jawabnya berbohong.

"Bohong! Aku tau kau sudah ada di sini sejak tadi pagi! Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, huh?! Berdiri di luar di musim dingin yang bisa membunuhmu kapanpun―"

"Aku baru saja datang, Ritsuka ..."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa banyak sekali puntung rokok di sini? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

"Aku dapat menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok dalam lima menit."

Ritsuka mengeram kesal pada jawabannya, "Aku tau kau berbohong, Soubi ..." ucapnya benar-benar marah, terlihat menggemaskan bagi Soubi.

Soubi ingin tersenyum, namun dia hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, ekspresinya berubah. "Baiklah. Aku memang berbohong. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada di sini selama itu, Ritsuka?" tanyanya, mengaku bahwa dirinya telah berbohong. Namun Soubi tak yakin Ritsuka memperhatikannya―walaupun memang ada kemungkinan Ritsuka melihatnya sewaktu berangkat sekolah―Soubi sudah memastikan Ritsuka tak melihatnya. Bocah di hadapannya itu tampak bingung, namun kemudian mulai menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman, "Aku ... setiap kali aku merasakan keberadaanmu, aku melihat seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru terbang di sekitarku ..." jawabnya, " ... dan aku yakin kau pasti ada di sana setelah melihatnya terbang dan menghilang begitu saja ..." Soubi terkejut, tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, "Apa kupu-kupu itu sangat indah?" "Ya, kupu-kupu itu sangat indah bagiku―namun sayap-sayapnya terlihat sangat rapuh."

"Kau tak mencoba untuk menangkapnya?"

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi kupu-kupu itu selalu menghilang saat aku berusaha untuk menangkapnya."

"Kalau begitu kau sudah menangkapnya." Soubi menggenggam tangan Ritsuka dengan lembut, "... karena akulah kupu-kupu itu ..." tambahnya lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, Ritsuka ..."

Ritsuka tampak terekjut, lalu menggeram kesal, benci untuk dipermainkan, "Jangan pernah ucapkan kau mencintaiku. Aku tau Seimei yang memintamu mengucapkannya, bukan?" tanyanya dengan kesal, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Soubi. Wajahnya perlahan memerah, namun tatapannya sangat tajam menusuk. Seolah-olah dirinya tak suka setiap kali Soubi mengungkapkan cintanya, Ritsuka dengan sangat mudah merasa marah―dan juga tersipu malu. Dia tau Soubi tak mengucapkannya dengan tulus―Seimei-lah yang memintanya untuk selalu mengucapkan itu padanya. Namun tetap saja ... dirinya terus saja merasa bingung dan malu setiap kali Soubi membisikkan kata 'cinta'.

_Karena bagi Ritsuka, dirinya adalah bocah yang tak pantas untuk kata seindah cinta._

Soubi tersenyum lebar, "Ya, Seimei memang memintaku untuk itu ..." ujar Soubi, "Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ritsuka ..." Pemuda duapuluh tahun itu mencoba merengkuh tubuh mungil Ritsuka, namun bocah laki-laki itu menepis kedua tangannya dengan kesal. '_Seimei, temanmu ini sangat aneh ..._' batin Ritsuka sembari memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Soubi hanya dapat tersenyum lebar―namun terlihat sangat bahagia. "Ritsuka, aku mencintaimu ..." ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan ucapkan itu lagi!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ritsuka ..."

Walaupun Ritsuka selalu membentaknya untuk tidak mengucapkannya, Soubi merasa dirinya tak dapat berhenti untuk membisikkannya.

_Soubi benar-benar jatuh cinta._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"_Seseorang yang aku takut akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti ..."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"Sou-chan? Siapa anak yang ada di foto ini?"

Soubi melirik pada foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Kio padanya. "Bukankah itu tidak baik untuk mengeledah tas orang tanpa sepengetahuannya?" tanyanya sarkastis namun dengan nada datar. Kio yang tampak bingung hanya bisa memasang wajah masam, "Kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku, padahal kau punya banyak foto bersamanya," protes Kio, tak mempedulikan pertanyaannya, "Jadi, siapa anak ini?" tanyanya lagi, mengulang pertanyaannya. Soubi terdiam, kembali pada alat-lat melukisnya yang cukup berantakan, "Itu Ritsuka ..." jawab Soubi singkat, "... Aoyagi Ritsuka ..." tambahnya.

"A-Aoyagi?! T-tunggu―Maksudmu dia ... Apa dia anaknya Seimei?"

"Bukan. Dia adik laki-laki Seimei, Kio ..."

Kio kembali memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama, mencoba membandingkan dengan wajah yang paling dibencinya―wajah Seimei yang selalu menyakiti sahabatnya. "Uhh ... Ya, aku bisa melihat kemiripan mereka. Tapi, bukankah Seimei melarangmu bertemu dengan keluarganya?" tanyanya lagi, penasaran. Soubi hanya menghisap batang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya dengan santai, sebelum menjawab, "Seimei memberiku padanya. Dia tuanku sekarang ..."

"Akh! Padahal aku sudah sangat bahagia Aoyagi itu menghilang! Tapi sekarang kau malah menjadi budak seorang bocah!" seru Kio, frustasi, "Apa kini kau berubah menjadi seorang _lolicon _hingga kau mau diperbudak oleh seorang bocah?!"

Soubi mendelik padanya, "Kio, aku tidak mesum."

"_Mou_, Sou-chan ..." rajuk Kio, "Kalau kau ingin sekali memiliki seorang tuan, biarkan aku menjadi 'tuan'-mu dan aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya ..." ucapnya dengan maksud bercanda, namun pikiran yang tersamarkan dapat Soubi baca dengan jelas. Soubi menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kio, sudah kukatakan, aku ini tidak mesum," elaknya dengan datar, "Dan aku benar-benar tak ingin menjadikanmu tuanku."

"Aku tau itu ..." Pemuda beriris cokelat gelap itu membuka bungkus _lollipop _kesukaannya, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dengan kesal, "Tapi mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu diperbudak oleh bocah seperti dia? Dan tolong jawab pertanyaanku ini, apapun itu, selain 'ini perintah Seimei'-mu ..." Soubi hanya terdiam, tak merespon. Iris lembayungnya menatap dingin, namun terlihat lebih hidup. Seolah-olah dirinya sedang bahagia di saat bersamaan―Kio pun tak tau mengapa. Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, dia menjawab, "Karena aku mencintai Ritsuka, lebih dari siapapun ..." ucapnya, kali ini benar-benar tulus.

"Sou-chan, kau benar-benar seorang _lolicon_."

"... aku tidak mesum." Kio kembali berceloteh, kali ini tentang obsesi barunya―yang disebut-sebut Kio sebagai _loli complex_. Namun Soubi hanya bisa diam tak merespon, membiarkan sahabatnya itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan terus merapikan peralatan melukisnya. Sebagian pikirannya melayang, akan bagaimana dia harus terus membohongi Ritsuka tentang dirinya. Tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

_Sedangkan Ritsuka hanya mengenalnya sebagai teman dekat Seimei._

Ya, Ritsuka pasti tak 'kan percaya jika dirinya seharusnya budak untuknya. Bahkan Ritsuka pasti lebih tidak percaya bahwa Seimei-lah yang memberikannya pada bocah duabelas tahun itu. Karena bagi Ritsuka, Seimei adalah kakak terbaiknya, seorang yang selalu ada untuknya, pelindungnya―dan Soubi tak mau merusak imej itu darinya. Tentang Seimei yang kasar, tentang Seimei yang tak berperasaan―sungguh, Soubi tak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ritsuka. Karena dirinya teramat mencintainya, dia tak mungkin menyakiti hatinya.

_Tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Seimei memintanya untuk meninggalkan Ritsuka?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Aku membenci diriku yang takut pada seseorang ..."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Tubuh limbung itu akhirnya jatuh begitu saja setelah mendapat sebuah pukulan telak―bahkan darah sudah menodai tanah dan membentuk genangan kecil di sana. Helai keperakannya ditarik kasar, sebelum akhirnya kembali dihempaskan ke tanah, membiarkan kacamata yang dikenakannya retak di sana sini. Lirikan tajam dilayangkannya, namun sebuah tendangan keras menjadi balasannya. Dapat dilihatnya dua orang yang lain sedang menonton dirinya dipukuli dari sana―yang satu tetap tak mengubah ekspresinya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

_Hal yang paling ditakutkan Soubi, pada akhirnya terjadi ..._

Soubi tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Sebuah perasaan dimana dirinya dikhianati―yang mungkin sudah ia lupakan sedari dulu―kembali menusuk tepat ke hatinya. Sakit, melebihi ratusan cambukan dari Ritsu-sensei―hanya itu yang dapat dideskripsikannya dari rasa sesak di dadanya. "Ritsuka ..." panggilnya, pada bocah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian. Tangannya mencoba menggapai, namun sebuah kaki menginjaknya dengan sangat kasar. Soubi mengerang kecil karenanya, namun berhasil mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dalam sekejap. Iris lembayungnya melirik tajam―pada seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh―bersumpah dalam hati akan membunuh pemuda itu dalam waktu dekat. "Tak 'kan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya, Soubi-kun ..." ucap pemuda asing itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, sepertinya sangat menikmati bagaimana dirinya menyakiti pemuda di bawahnya. Hampir saja kakinya kembali menendang Soubi, jika saja suara dari pemuda bersurai hitam yang berdiri di sana tak menghentikannya. "Nisei, kita akan pergi sekarang ..." Pemuda yang dipanggil Nisei itu menoleh, menatap pada Seimei dengan tatapan tidak puas. "Baiklah, baiklah ..." sahutnya setengah hati, mulai melangkah menuju tuannya. Ditendangnya sekali lagi tubuh Soubi yang masih tersungkur di tanah, terkekeh pelan melihatnya tak berdaya.

Soubi masih diam, tak bergerak sama sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, rasa tajam menyengat dari darah yang berada di mulutnya mulai mengalir jatuh melewati dagunya―bersama dengan darah yang juga mengalir dari hidungnya. Soubi mencoba menatap kembali pada bocah yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian―bocah yang sangat dicintainya. "Ritsuka ..." panggilnya sekali lagi, terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

Ritsuka hanya diam saja, berdiri di samping kakaknya dan seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki ukiran nama _Beloved _di tangan kanannya. "Ritsuka ..." panggil Soubi lagi, berusaha bangkit sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Napasnya terengah, kacamatanya sudah tak berbentuk dan wajah anggunnya penuh luka lebam. Masih ada secercah harapan bagi Soubi, dirinya masih percaya Ritsuka akan kembali bersamanya. Namun Ritsuka masih membatu, membisu, tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Kau lihat, Ritsuka? Dia tak pantas untukmu ... dia hanyalah sampah untuk kita ..."

Ritsuka menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. "Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu, terdengar tak peduli. Seimei tersenyum lembut, mengusap pelan surai hitam legam adiknya, "Ya. Dia tak pantas untuk kita. Dia selalu berbohong padamu, bukan?" Tak ada jawaban, Ritsuka kini menatap kosong padanya. "Ya. Soubi selalu berbohong ..." Jawaban dari Ritsuka setelahnya sungguh membuat hati Soubi sakit, "... Soubi selalu berbohong padaku ..."

_Tidak―Soubi tak bermaksud berbohong padamu._

"Dia selalu berbohong padaku ..."

_Soubi berbohong karena dia tak ingin kau meninggalkannya._

"... Soubi selalu berbohong padaku walaupun aku menyuruhnya untuk selalu jujur padaku ..." ucap Ritsuka, "Dia hanyalah sampah yang tak berguna ..." Tangan-tangan Soubi tak lagi terulur padanya, terjatuh lemas begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Ritsuka barusan, sedangkan _orbs _lembayungnya menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya―menyedihkan. "Seimei ... mengapa kau memberiku salah satu sampahmu ini?" tanya Ritsuka dingin, masih menatap Soubi dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Kedua tangannya mengerat di samping tubuhnya, menunggu jawaban yang sepertinya tak kunjung datang. Seimei menatap Ritsuka lekat-lekat, tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan sang adik. "Karena aku ingin kau menyadari, bahwa akulah satu-satunya untukmu, Ritsuka ..." jawab Seimei kemudian, mendekap tubuh mungil sang adik di pelukannya, "Aku ingin kau memberikan segalanya padaku―hidupmu, jiwamu dan juga pikiranmu ..."

Ritsuka terdiam, kemudian menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang kakak, "Ya, aku akan memberikan segalanya padamu, Seimei ..." ucapnya kemudian, terdengar seperti orang mati. "... aku akan memberikanmu segalanya ..." Seimei tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mendelik ke arah Soubi yang masih terpaku tak percaya. Tidak―ini tak mungkin terjadi. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," ucapnya lembut, memberi sebuah perintah bisu pada Nisei, "Ayo kita pulang, Ritsuka ..."

Bagaikan baru saja dihempaskan begitu saja dari kenyataan, Soubi yang masih membatu akhirnya mencoba bangkit dan mengejarnya. Tangan-tangannya kembali terulur, meminta Ritsuka untuk kembali. "Ritsu ... ka ..." Paggilannya tak mendapatkan jawaban―Ritsuka tak berbalik untuk sekedar menatapnya. Tidak, ini tak mungkin terjadi ... Ritsuka tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Namun yang ada di dalam pandangannya adalah Ritsuka yang berjalan meninggalkannya―dengan tatapan kebencian yang tak pernah dilihatnya―pergi meninggalkannya di saat seluruh harapannya ia letakkan padanya. "Ritsuka!" panggilnya lagi, kali ini berusaha berjalan dengan susah payah, walaupun pada akhirnya harus terjatuh setelah sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di perutnya. Darahnya kembali jatuh ke tanah, sedangkan dirinya terbatuk-batuk. Namun dirinya tak peduli, walaupun Nisei terus memukulinya, dirinya tak melawan sedikitpun―dirinya masih terlalu terguncang mendengar ucapan Ritsuka barusan. Pengelihatannya semakin buram dan kabur, namun dia masih dapat melihat Ritsuka yang semakin jauh melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Ritsuka ... kumohon ..." ucapnya, di tengah-tengah pukulan yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi, " ... jangan tinggalkan aku ..." bisiknya lagi. Namun panggilannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, hanya ada gema langkah kaki yang terdengar, sedangkan dua sosok itu sudah menjadi siluet. Dengan sebuah pukulan keras di belakang kepalanya, Soubi akhirnya kembali terjatuh ke tanah. Lalu kemudian Soubi mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

_Ah ... pada akhirnya Soubi kembali dibuang begitu saja ..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"_Seseorang yang akan mengambil satu-satunya matahari dari sisiku ..."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Desis kesakitan terdengar darinya sesekali. Langkahnya gontai, kedua kakinya diseret paksa untuk melangkah. Ah ... Soubi berharap ini semua adalah mimpi, segalanya hanyalah mimpi, sehingga dirinya hanya perlu bangun dari tidurnya dan menganggap segalanya baik-baik saja―karena segalanya hanyalah salah satu dari mimpi buruknya. Namun sakit ini terlalu nyata―bukan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, melainkan tepat di hatinya. Seolah-olah dirinya sudah ditusuk dalam-dalam, lalu diputar secara perlahan hingga dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan menyakitkan. Sebuah perasaan dimana dirinya merasa terkoyak, tercabik-cabik hingga ke setiap inchi sel-selnya.

_Soubi benar-benar patah hati._

Sesaat dirinya sampai di tangga gedung apartemennya, seorang gadis sudah menunggu di depan pintu dengan wajah tak sabaran. Rambutnya panjang dihiasi bandana, tubuh mungilnya dibalut gaun cantik yang menambah kemolekannya. Dia tampak seperti boneka cantik berekspresi datar. "Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi ..." ucapnya dengan datar, sama sekali tak berekspresi, namun Soubi tau gadis kecil itu kesal padanya karena membuatnya menunggu lama. Soubi hanya bisa terdiam, tak merespon. Dirinya tak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis itu―seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab, gadis ini berbicara dengan sangat santai padanya―bahkan Soubi sama sekali tak ingat pernah mengenalnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga, kedua alisnya bertautan. Soubi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, namun gadis itu hanya menghela napas berat mendengar pertanyaannya. "Namaku Kaidou Shikiko―ayahku sering ke tempatmu ini, bukan?" tanyanya langsung, setelah memperkenalkan diri, seolah-olah Soubi dapat mengerti ucapannya.

'_Gadis ini adalah anak Kio ..._' batin Soubi.

Hanya Kio satu-satunya orang yang sering berkunjung ke apartemennya. Lalu kemudian Soubi teringat pada celotehan Kio kala itu. Kio pernah bercerita padanya tentang anak perempuannya―yang bahkan pemuda itu tak ingat kapan anaknya itu dilahirkan―jadi kemungkinan besar gadis mungil ini adalah anak Kio. Namun bertemu langsung dan melihat penampilan gadis ini membuat Soubi merasa sangat curiga. Dia memperkirakan usia anak ini minimal sepuluh tahun―dengan usia Kio yang baru mencapai duapuluh tahun, bukankah itu terasa sangat tidak mungkin untuknya ada di dunia ini? "Aku hanya datang untuk memberitahumu, ayahku tak 'kan pernah kembali lagi ke sini." Ucapan gadis berparas molek nan datar itu membuat Soubi cukup terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Soubi dengan nada dingin, menuntut kejelasan. Gadis itu kembali menghela napas, "Ibuku ingin ayahku tinggal bersama dengannya―di rumah khusus wanita keluarga Kaidou," ujarnya dengan santai, "Dan kemungkinan besar kami akan segera pindah dari Jepang." Soubi mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, "Bisa aku berbicara dengan Kio?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh berbicara dengannya."

"Aku ingin tau mengapa dia melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Shikiko hanya diam saja, namun matanya menunjukkan kebencian padanya. Setelah hening yang cukup lama, akhirnya Shikiko menyerah dan memberitahunya. "Karena kaulah, ayahku diculik dan kini dia mengalami trauma," jawabnya singkat pada pertanyaan bisu Soubi, namun terdengar sangat menusuk. "Aku?" tanya Soubi tak percaya, mencoba mengoreksi ucapan gadis di hadapannya. Yang benar saja, siapa yang akan menculik orang terdekat Soubi yang merupakan sampah ini? Tentu saja akan lebih mudah menangkapnya daripada mencari orang terdekatnya, bukan? Namun melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi―masih tetap menunjukkan kebenciannya, membuat Soubi mulai meragukan argumennya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ... tidak ada yang akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu kecuali―'_Nisei ..._' pikir Soubi cepat, mengeram kesal dalam hati. "Ijinkan aku berbicara dengan Kio, kumohon ..." pinta Soubi serius, menatap gadis berwajah datar di hadapannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, namun sang gadis sama sekali tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak ingin kau berbicara padanya―karena ayahku tak ingin berbicara lagi denganmu."

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan―"

"Aku menolak." Shikiko melangkah mendekatinya, dengan sebuah tatapan kebencian yang terus terpancar dari matanya. "kau tak tau betapa tertekannya ayahku saat ini. Dan itu semua salahmu ..." ujarnya masih dengan nada datar namun menusuk, "Dia bahkan menangis di depan ibuku layaknya bayi yang ketakutan ..." tambahnya. Iris _violet_ Soubi bertemu langsung dengan _orbs _Shikiko yang kelam, "Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi," ucap gadis itu dengan nada datar, memberikan sebuah ancaman, "Selamat malam, Agatsuma-san ..."

Soubi membatu, tak dapat melakukan apapun. Suara langkah kaki Shikiko yang menuruni anak tangga masih terdengar dengan jelas olehnya, namun dengungan perlahan menggantikannya. Tubuhnya terduduk begitu saja di lantai, sesaat setelah semuanya terasa sangat lemas tak berdaya―tubuhnya, lututnya, tak mampu menopang berat badannya sendiri. Ah ... kepalanya terasa pening, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil―bergetar halus. Lagi-lagi dadanya sesak, jantungnya terasa enggan untuk terus memompa. Lalu tanpa sepengetahuannya, setetes airmata jatuh melewati pipinya.

Soubi menangis di malam itu.

_Dan pada akhirnya Soubi kehilangan semua yang ia miliki ..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"_Namun aku lebih membenci seseorang yang lemah dan tak pernah berusaha―diriku"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Kupu-kupu biru itu jatuh dengan lambat, dipermainkan angin yang mencoba menolongnya. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, ke atas rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bunga yang langsung menyambutnya dengan khawatir. Ah ... pohon itu terlalu tinggi untuknya, kedua sayap rapuhnya tak mampu untuk membawanya terbang tinggi ke puncak sana. Mentari sudah jatuh di balik cakrawala, digantikan dengan malam yang menghembuskan angin beku. Lalu titik-titik putih bersih yang dingin mulai jatuh, menari-nari di angkasa sebelum akhirnya jatuh menyapa bumi di sampingnya, di sekitarnya. Bunga-bunga pun mulai pergi untuk tidur, rerumputan turut bersembunyi di dalam tanah, sedangkan daun kecoklatan mulai jatuh menimpanya. Kupu-kupu itu tak bergerak, pikirannya melanglangbuana entah kemana―sepertinya berlauh pada nasibnya. Ah ... jika saja dirinya tak memiliki sayap yang rapuh ...―tidak, jika saja dirinya tak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini, dirinya pasti sangat bahagia. Karena dunia ini terlalu sulit untuk dihadapinya sendirian, tanpa ada satupun yang membantunya. Berjuang sendirian pun baginya percuma, karena dirinya tetap menderita pada akhirnya. Kupu-kupu itu masih diam saja, membiarkan titik-titik putih bersih yang beku itu menyelimutinya seolah-olah mereka peduli, namun perlahan menimbunnya dengan keji. Kemudian di bawah tirai malam yang sudah jatuh, dan ditemani putih yang menutup pengelihantannya, kupu-kupu itu beristirahat untuk selamanya._

_Kupu-kupu itu pergi tanpa siapapun yang mempedulikannya._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_**Sayap-sayapku rapuh, patah dibawa angin, sedangkan aku sendiri di sini―tak ada yang peduli.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**A/N: **_**Hajimemashita, mina-san**_**! Ehehe ... maaf saya membawakan sebuah **_**fic**_** nggak jelas ke sini. Saya kebayang-bayang nasib Soubi sih, sehabis nonton **_**anime**_**-nya. Dan jujur, ini adalah satu-satunya **_**fic**_** yang selamat dari penghapusan data saat **_**lappie**_** saya sedang direparasi 0w0. Yosh! Karena saya tidak tau mau berkata apa, jadi **_**R'nR, if you'd like to**_**~. Karena kritik dan saran saya terima dengan terbuka. ^^**


End file.
